newart_middle_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Lalaloopsy frozen crossover
Peppy as Anna Ivory as Elsa Patch as Christoff Winter as Olaf Peter as Hans Hollys reindeer as Sven Frozen(lalaloopsy style!) part1 Peppy: ivory!ivory!wake up! Wake up! Ivory: peppy go back to sleep. Peppy: I'm a wake and you're a wake so lets play! Ivory:(pushes peppy off the bed) go play by you're self! Peppy: (gets back up to ivory's bed) do you wanna build a snowman? Peppy:(hold ivory's hand while she's going down the stairs) come on? Come on! Peppy: do your magic. (Ivory than twists her hands and suddenly magic begins to form out of her hands) peppy: (yelling in joy) this Is amazing! Ivory: watch this! (Than she stomps her foot on the ground, and suddenly ice forms) ivory:(turns the snowman towards peppy) hi I'm winter, and I love warm hugs! Peppy:(laughing) oh! I love you winter! (She said as she was hugging him.) (then ivory was making snow hills for peppy to step on.) ivory: wait! Slow down! (Then ivory slips on the ice floor. ) ivory: peppy! ( then ivory hits peppy with her magic by accident.) ivory: peppy! Momma!poppa! (Then the whole room was covered in ice and snow by the touch of ivory's feet and winter also fell as well. ) ivory: it's okay peppy, I got you. ( then ivory's and peppy's parents came in.) ivory: it was an accident.(then their parents rushed out the door while carrying peppy.) (then they were on their horses rushing to the forest of trolls.) ( then out of no where patch was watching them from behind a tree.) patch: come on reindeer. ( he said as he hop on her.) father: trolls help my daughter! (Then the trolls came out unexpected) patch:(gasp). Patch: trolls? Female troll: shh. I'm trying to listen cuties I'm going to keep you. King troll: your mastery,born of a power of a curse. Father: it's not a curse. King troll: you are lucky this isn't her heart,the heart is not so easily change. Father: do what you must. King troll: but don't worry I'll leave the fun. King troll:(placed the magic on peppy's fore head.) ivory: but will she remember that I have powers? King troll: listen to me ivory, your power will only grow.(then he showed ivory the magic in the sky.) king troll: your power is Beauty and also great danger. Ivory:(gasp) king troll: you must learn to control fear will be your enemy. Ivory:(gasp loud this time and hugged her father.) farther: she can learn to control I'm sure. King troll: till then lock the gates and reduced the windows. Leave her contact with people, keep her powers hiding from everyone! And peppy.Frozen(lalaloopsy style!) Peppy: ivory?(knocks on the door.) "do you wanna build a snowman?"come on let's go and play. "I never see you anymore, come out the door it's like you've gone away. "We used to be best buddies."and now we're not I wish you would tell me whyyyyyyy. (Looking through the keyhole .) "Do you wanna build a snowman?" (Puts her lips in the keyhole and sayin do wanna build a snowman again.) ivory: go away peppy! ( peppy now sings a lil quite.) "okay bye. (Ivory then looks out the window while thinking and suddenly the window turns to snow and ice by the touch of ivory's hand.) ivory:(gasp) (Then her mother and father put some gloves on her hands.) ivory and her father: don't feel it let it go.( then peppy gets a little older and sings the song again.) peppy:(knocks on the door.) "Do you wanna build a snowman? (Rides a bike.)"Or ride a bike around the hall? (In the knights arms) "I think some company is over due, I started talking to the pictures on the walls. Peppy: hang in there jones. (Hand stands on the couch ) "And it gets a little lonely in all these empty rooms watching the hours take by. ( makes a tik tok noise while her eye are following the clock.) ( ivory then was paseing around the room.) ivory: I'm scared! It's getting stronger. Father: it will be okay. Ivory: no don't touch me! ( then as the years go by we see a much older peppy.) (peppy then hugs her parents) peppy:see you in two weeks. Ivory:(bows) do you have to go. Farther: will be fine ivory. (Then their parents were walking to their ship.) ( then the ship begins to sink than people being to close the curtains behind the picture of ivory's and peppy's parents.) peppy:(knocks slowly) ivory? "Please I know you're in there. "People have been asking where you've been. "They have say of courage that I'm trying to."I'm right here for you just let me in. "We only have each other. "It's just you and me. "What are going to do. "Do wanna build a snowman?